Nunca pude olvidarte
by sweetsakura13
Summary: Sakura conoce a alguien que comienza a gustarle, y parece que Sakura no le es indiferente, ¿Logrará Shaoran recuperar el tiempo perdido? SxS Es mi 2º fanfic, espero reviews porfa.


**Nunca logré olvidarte…**

Sakura se encuentra sola, en su habitación, recostada en su almohada, suspirando, leyendo aquel diario que lleva desde el día en que comenzó su misión de Card Captor.

Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde aquella última vez que lo vio. A él, al chico que hace que su corazón lata lento y rápido al mismo tiempo. Shaoran había regresado a Honk Kong, luego de capturar la última carta, esperanza, pero no sin antes prometer a Sakura que volvería.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo en voz baja Sakura mientras escribía - Desearía poder olvidarte -continuó- En estos tres años lo único que he hecho es ilusionarme con un sueño que comienzo a creer que nunca se realizará. Estoy cansada de esperarte Shaoran…- En ese momento suena su teléfono móvil.

-¿Hola?- Dice Sakura al momento de tomar el auricular  
-Hola Sakura¿Cómo estás?

-Tomoyo! Qué gusto escucharte, ya regresaste de Inglaterra?

-Sí, acabo de llegar, estoy ansiosa por platicar contigo y saber qué hiciste en tus vacaciones.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana en la heladería a las 4?

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana!

-Bye- dice antes de colgar el teléfono.

-¡No quiero entrar a la escuela!, es increíble que las vacaciones se hayan pasado tan rápido. Pero ya quiero ver de nuevo a mis amigos- dice con alegría al momento que Kero entra a la habitación.

-¿Dónde estabas Kero?

-En la cocina, por si no te acuerdas te avisé que iba a estar ahí, pero como siempre estabas en la luna y no me pusiste atención Sakura.

-jeje…perdóname Kero, pero estaba un poco distraída.

-Eso no es raro en ti Sakura, pero está bien, Buenas Noches, no olvides que tus cursos comienzan mañana.

-¿¿Qué¿Cuáles cursos??

-Cursos… antes de la escuela…

-¡ay no! Lo había olvidado por completo! Pero, al menos me acordé

-¿Tu te acordaste, Sakura?- Dice el peluche en tono de burla

-Bueno, gracias por recordarme Kero, Buenas noches- Continúa Sakura mientras arregla su cama para dormir.

Durante la noche la carta esperanza comienza a brillar.

Al otro día Sakura se despierta temprano (raro en ella) y se encuentra con su hermano y su papá en la cocina.

-¡Buenos días! – Dijo Sakura con entusiasmo

-Despertaste temprano monstruo- responde Touya y después toma un sorbo de café

-NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!- repuso ella

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura- dice Fujitaka

-¿Pequeña? Es un monstruo

-HERMANO! Deja de molestarme, (mira el reloj) es tarde! Debo irme, (come su desayuno muy rápido) Gracias por la comida! (Sale de su casa)

Sakura llega corriendo a la escuela y en el pasillo tropieza con una chica de cabello negro y ojos oscuros un poco más alta que ella.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas ¿OK?!- grita con desagrado una chica.

-Disculpa, iba corriendo y no me di cuenta- responde Sakura en tono apenado

-Pues que no vuelva a suceder- vociferó mirando a Sakura de arriba hacia abajo y haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

Sakura entra a su salón y para su buena suerte, el asesor del curso no ha llegado aún, ella se acerca a platicar con Tomoyo y sus amigas.

-¡Buenos días chicas!- Saluda Sakura

-Buenos días Sakura- dicen al tiempo Tomoyo, Chijaru, Rika y Naoko

-Ya quiero conocer a nuestros compañeros.-comenta Chijaru

-Escuché que mezclaron todos los grupos de hace un año y así formaron los salones.-señala Naoko

-Es verdad, además, siempre llegan alumnos nuevos.- asegura Tomoyo con un gesto de alegría

-A mi me acaba de pasar algo terrible. Choqué con una chica y aunque le pedí disculpas, creo que no las aceptó. Espero que no le toque en este salón.- dijo Sakura con una cara de preocupación

-Ay, no te preocupes Sakura, hay otros 5 salones, es muy difícil que le toque con nosot…- le estaba diciendo Tomoyo a Sakura al momento que la interrumpe la voz del profesor.

-Todos tomen sus lugares, por favor.- Ordena el asesor mientras se abre la puerta y entran 5 chicas, entre ellas la "amiga" nueva de Sakura. Detrás de ellas entran 4 chicos. Todos toman sus lugares y el profesor decide comenzar su clase.

-La primera actividad que realizaremos -indica el profesor- es para que todos se conozcan, cada alumno dirá su nombre, edad, qué le gusta hacer, etc. comenzaremos con la primera fila del lado derecho.

-Buenos días, compañeros y profesor, me llamo Chijaru y…

Así continúan todos, hasta que toca el turno a Sakura.

-Hola! Pues, yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 15 años, espero llegar a hacer nuevos amigos este año. -- al terminar su descripción Sakura toma asiento.

-Hello! Me llamo Mia Susuki, tengo 15, hago mil cosas así super cool. Soy la mejor en todo lo que hago. Mis best friends son: Lia, Jen, Allison y Sophie.- dijo en voz alta y con algo de altanería.

Detrás de ella hay un chico que llama la atención de Sakura, alto, ojos verdes, cabello negro.

-Hola, me llamo Anthony, estoy en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela, espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes.- Dice con una gran sonrisa y fijando su mirada en la Card captor.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, pues este es el segundo fanfic que escribo, tomé en cuenta las sugerencias de un review de mi songfic pasado, ojala les haya gustado. Si la respuesta es sí, espero sus reviews para seguir con los capítulos.


End file.
